Treats
by bxblover
Summary: Bakura likes modern food okay. But he craves something from his home of Ancient Egypt. When Ryou brings home a fresh honeycomb, Bakura shows his gratitude by teaching his hikari how to eat it...in the most delicious way. Yaoi, lemon.


TREATS

Bakura sat in the living room, casually flipping through the channels as he scratched his bare chest. He sighed in boredom as he licked his fingers clean of the salty snack he had chosen to accompany his horror movie. Yeah, horror. That movie wouldn't even scare Ryou, now that was a crappy horror movie. Stupid pay per view. What a rip off! Unfortunately his efforts to send the television to the shadow realm didn't turn out very well.

Growling at the television once more he stuffed his hand into the greasy bag to refill it once more with the lighter-than air white things that his hikari had called 'popcorn'. Although what did Bakura care about what something was called so long as he could eat it, steal it, or kill it? And once he had first sampled this modern snack he was quite taken with it. However, after about six bags it began to feel like someone painted a base-coat of fuzz in his mouth, so obviously there were some limitations to this indulgence. Never mind that Ryou had tried to warn him before he had started eating that was beside the point!

Popcorn was fantastic, but it held no match to his old-fashioned Egyptian delicacies. Sometimes he missed Egyptian food; people back then were often willing to settle for everything because good food was so scarce, but when they managed _find_ good food…lord, it was ambrosia. However he could perhaps live with these modern treats…so long as they were all as tasty as his popcorn.

Currently he was working on his third bag, despite the fact that his lighter half had specifically left some barbequed chicken in the microwave for him to warm up. The popcorn came pre-prepared…well, not really, Ryou just made the bags of the stuff in bulk now that Bakura was addicted to it. He would have loved to have some of the barbequed chicken of course; it was one of his favorite dishes.

Except when his aibou was trying to explain how to use the microwave he hadn't really been paying attention to the lesson. He was more interested in the way the boy's hips swiveled as he walked around the kitchen. So sue him for not being able to keep his eyes off that hot ass…blame the hikari! It was his ass!

Bakura pursed his lips in displeasure at the thought of the sexy boy who had left him home alone all day. ALL DAY! Never mind that Ryou had begged and pleaded for Bakura to come with him, that was beside the point! Apparently the kid had something to go to with his friends called 'the fair'. Bakura didn't mind going out places with the kid, but he didn't feel like going today…as in, he was busy with yet another round of target practice with the Ishtar's. Besides, Ryou said the thing was supposed to last all week, so he could go later. This disappointed his aibou, but that was a not-too infrequent occurrence.

Just has he was grumbling something about useless microwaves and neglectful hikari's, his other half stumbled through the door, his face pink from the day in the sun. The boy had a sticker stuck on his cheek that had a pink smiley-face on it, his wrists were adorned with several glow-in-the-dark bracelets as well as a wristband on one and a balloon string on the other, and his arms were full of at least three large stuffed animals, one bag of what he guessed was used to stuff those things, two smaller shopping bags, and a half-eaten caramel apple was shoved in his mouth. When he noticed his yami, his eyes widened a second before he freed one of his hands to pull out the caramel apple. He finished chewing before he addressed with a grin, "Hi yami! How are you?"

The tomb-robber merely raised a dignified brow at this question, eyeing the boy's overburdened arms. "Somebody's had a full day today," he said, not acknowledging the question.

His white-haired partner however just tilted his head in sadness. "I wish you would have been there Yami! It would have been so much fun!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and shut off the TV. "You look like you had plenty without me," he responded, attempting to keep the jealousy burning inside him, inside of him.

Ryou merely sighed, bringing his darker half's eyes back to his face. "Well, I thought I was, but at some point I just started missing you." He gestured towards the stuffed animal's in his arms. "So the guys tried to win me stuff to cheer me up." He smiled at his lover and walked across the room to stand over his place on the couch. "And although these little guys are very cute, they're not nearly as cuddly as you are."

As a peace offering, the little one held out the smallest toy in his arms, a brown puppy with wide, innocent eyes. Bakura wiped his hand on his pant leg before tentatively reaching up for the thing. The wide-eyes were really cute…plus the fake fur on this thing was _really_ soft.

He softly smiled back up at his hikari, who tilted his head in a grin. Bakura sat up to make room for his lover. "So what is all that stuff?"

Eager to share his experience Ryou plopped down and began going through the items. "Well, I got a sticker, glow-bracelets, and a balloon from this one stand where you have to roll the ball up a little alley to land in the holes. I got a wristband for the rest of the week so that way we can go on the rides together. Oh! I got one for you too!" The little one reached into one of the bags and pulled out a neon-green wrist band, unsnapped.

The tomb-robber stared at it for a minute before he took it from his light with a grin. "I thought we already went on rides together, aibou."

Ryou blushed and wrinkled his nose playfully at his other before leaning to his side so he could give the other a quick peck on the lips, leaving the other starving for caramel-apple-flavored hikari.

Steering his mind from the lascivious turn they were taking, he continued to listen to his other half. "Duke won me the puppy you're holding,"

Well, at least the dice-freak had taste; the dog was pretty cute.

"Yami won me this cute purple dragon," he held up the prize as evidence.

Note to self: burn purple dragon.

"And Mokuba won me this gigantic Spongebob."

Bakura lurched away at the sight of the yellow squarish-thing Ryou was holding. "What the hell is a sponge bob?"

"It's an American TV show; you've seen commercials for it."

A chuckle emerged from the thief king, thinking to himself that he would probably remember if he ever saw something that weird looking on TV.

"Tristan didn't want his caramel apple that he spent five bucks on, so he let me have it. Oh, this is….what?"

"He spent five bucks on it, and he didn't want it?"

Ryou shrugged. "He and Joey entered a pie-eating contest. Joey won the whole thing, however he gave the money he won to Tristan."

The darker half lurched back again. "What the hell did he do that for?"

Ryou was busy going through one of the smaller bags with one hand while he put the caramel apple on a random plate on the lamp stand by the couch with the other. Bakura didn't like to clean up after himself, so usually there were plates, glasses, utensils, and---very rarely---bits of food lying around the house. Ryou couldn't clean all the time; one must learn to adapt to these situations. "Well, he figured that since he's dating the CEO of a multi-million dollar company then he doesn't need any cash prize, and it was a sign of good sportsmanship I suppose when he said that Tristan had fought well."

Bakura just kept getting more and more perplexed. "Then why'd he enter if he wasn't going to collect the prize."

The boy smiled. "You know how competitive he is. Besides, he hadn't eaten all day. Even after he won he wanted three corn dogs, a small bag of chips, and a can of soda."

The tomb robber plopped his head on his chin. "How the hell is he skinny?"

Ryou laughed and put his bag of fluff on the floor, that Bakura was now eyeing with interest. "So why'd they give you extra animal fluff? In case you break one of your animals or what?"

The albino blonde looked a little puzzled at first, before he looked down at the bag at his feet and laughed. "Oh! Haha! No Bakura! This is cotton candy!"

His brow rose. "What? I thought cotton was the stuff that your shirts are made of? And what your pillows are filled with!"

His hikari just laughed and reached into the bag. "It is! But you see this is just _called_ cotton because of how soft it is, and how it looks." He broke off a piece and passed it to his lover, who grabbed the piece as if it would bite him back before quickly popping it in his mouth and squinting his eyes shut in terror.

They popped open suddenly when he was reminded distinctly of the confection in the sugar bowl. He hummed with approval before he suddenly gasped. "It's gone!"

Ryou giggled. "Yeah; it's pure sugar, so it dissolves on your tongue." The white-haired boy plucked a piece of his own and put it in his mouth. He smiled in pleasure at the sweet. Bakura tilted his head, and attempted to pull himself another helping of the sugary cotton. However it took a little effort…that stuff was sticky!

"If it's pure sugar then how come it's fluffy? And why is it pink?"

Ryou laughed. "That's like the second time you've said fluffy. And they just make it that way, I'm not sure exactly how. It's pink because….well, that's the color of the sugar they get."

Bakura watched as Ryou temptingly stuck out his tongue, and placed the cotton candy on top. Before he could fully retract the sugar back into his mouth the thief king leapt forward and closed their mouths together around the candy. Their tongues merged just as the candy dissolved, eagerly searching the others mouths for traces of the candy's juice.

The yami gently drew away with a smile. "Mm…I guess there _is_ something to be said for your modern snacks."

The hikari grinned back knowingly. "You mean besides popcorn?" His eyes inadvertently shifted to the many tossed away bags on the floor. "How many bags did you eat?"

"Today, or just now?"

His light eyed him suspiciously. "Bakuraaa…"

The tomb-robber shrugged. "Just about seven."

Brown eyes nearly bugged out. "Bakura! Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is? I set out some barbequed chicken for you!"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't know how to work the microwave thing. And I hate barbequed chicken cold."

Ryou quirked a brow. "I taught you how to use it didn't I?"

The other grinned shamelessly. "Yeah, but did you think I was paying attention?

"What? You were the one who had your ass swishing all over the place."

The boy reddened. "Bakura!"

"What else did you get," the Thief King asked, not waiting for his other to answer, and instead dug through the smallest bag, and he gasped at what he found. "R-Ryou…is that what I think it is?"

The boy smiled, the previous subject forgotten. "Yup."

Bakura looked up at his other, touched into his soul. His lighter half just smiled broader. "Well, you were telling me how much more you've been missing ancient Egypt lately. I figured since I can't take you back, I figured why not bring a little of it back here?"

The thief king pulled out his---much to his chagrin---trembling hand. "I can't believe it…I haven't had one of these in…"

Ryou put his hand on his partners knee. "I know." Lightening up the subject that was obviously getting his poor Bakura a little choked up, he turned it to a lighter point. "I've never had one of these before…but I'm told they're good."

Bakura grinned. "You don't even know."

Carefully, he unwrapped the plastic to reveal a fresh honeycomb, dripping with new honey. He pulled off a piece, and quickly dove his head closer to his hand so it wouldn't drip.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the taste, tilting his head back as memories swamped his mind. Times when his mother would come back from the marketplace with a fresh honeycomb for his siblings to share, the honey at it's purest, straight from the hive. As an overwhelming sweetness flooded his mouth Bakura moaned in delight at the long-forgotten taste.

Ryou merely watched with fascination; it wasn't often his yami so easily abandoned restraint, moaning with writhing with pleasure…and that was just in their bedroom. Never had he seen Bakura so uninhibited around something so simple as _food_. Although considering the memories that one little sweet could have, he wasn't really surprised. "Wow Bakura…is it really that good?"

His dark opened his eyes, which Ryou was stunned to note were glittering with tears. "It's excellent," he murmured in a low voice.

The boy swallowed heavily at the deep expression on his lovers face as he reached into his lap to pull off another part of the honeycomb and handed it to him. A glob of fresh honey gathered at the bottom of the sample, threatening to drip onto the leather couch. The hikari leapt for it, but was a little late as some of the honey landed on his chin. He ignored it when his yami shuddered as his mouth slid over the tips of his long fingers. Instead he chewed for a second, trying to get accustomed with the waxy texture of the comb before his eyes widened with delight. He wasn't a stranger to honey, but never before had it tasted so rich, so sweet. "Mmm! Delicious!"

Bakura smiled, and his eyes lazily shifted to the child's mouth, which still had a little bit of honey off to the side. With a blush Ryou quickly licked the syrup away with his tongue. He then smiled innocently at the other as he fiddled with one of his wristbands. "Those are quite good; I can see why you like them."

The Thief King just shrugged, and broke off another piece, dripping with the amber liquid. However his long tongue slid out and caught the honey just before he brought the comb to his mouth, not spilling even a drop.

The gentler albino's eyes widened. Not because of Bakura's tongue; oh no, he knew from _personal experience_ how long and nimble that tongue was. No, he was amazed that his other had managed to catch the sweet without spilling any. His question about his others talent was cut off when his lover asked with his mouth full, "Did you want some more?"

He shook his head numbly. "N-no. You've wanted something like this for a while now. I shouldn't try to keep you from it." Rising to leave, Ryou stopped suddenly when he felt a sticky hand grab his own. He struggled for a moment to get free, but then he looked back and saw the look on his yami's face…_ohh boy…_

His sensuous lips were spread wide in a grin, displaying the white teeth and proud fangs. Chocolate brown eyes were glittering roguishly up at him.

Before he could question his motives the tomb-robber had begun a slow line of kisses up the child's adorned arms. "As long as I've been craving something that reminds me of my past…" Ryou shuddered as the kisses warmed each place they touched. The boy was too distracted by his darks touch to notice that his hand was reaching off somewhere behind him.

Bakura was pressing wet kisses to his aibou's neck as he whispered in a seductive voice, "I've been craving _you_ just as long."

Ryou whimpered softly and turned to his other, searching for those warm lips to touch his own. He still didn't know what the other hand was doing, but his left hand was urgently shoving the boy's loose t-shirt up his chest. Bakura granted his unspoken wish however, and brought his lips up to meet Ryou's eager ones.

The boy moaned into the others mouth, eagerly sampling the mix of his lovers flavor and that of the fresh honey. Sighing he brought his arms around the tomb-robbers neck, blissfully becoming lost in the heat of their kiss. Bakura made a sound like he was trying to clear his throat, so Ryou reluctantly backed away, only to be surprised when his yami pulled up the shirt that had already bunched up under his arms. He smiled at his yami and was about to attack him with another kiss when he was suddenly assaulted by something wet and sticky on his chest.

Ryou looked down and gasped at the handful of honey that was now sticking to his chest. "Bakura! Are you crazy? Honey is so hard to get o---"

His words became lost in a gasp when Bakura bent down and slowly lapped up the honey on his chest. The younger teen merely stood there for a moment, a little shocked at his darker's actions. Until he closed his lips around the hardened peak just outside the honey. He bit his lip as he felt proof of those fangs when they gently tugged at his nipple, making the smaller teen feel a tugging sensation deep inside. Sticky fingers where now lubricating the other peak to stiffness. All other areas clean now, he left that one place unattended and straightened, licking his fingers leisurely, making each digit emerge from his mouth with a wet pop.

He looked down at his others passion-glazed eyes before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips with a light chuckle. "My, my hikari; someone seems a little eager this evening," the dark noted, glancing down at the distended pants the shorter boy was wearing. Effortlessly he undid them one-handedly, but made no move to do anything further.

Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura came down and clamped their mouths together again, but he stopped just short of bringing their tongues together, making little Ryou growl---unfortunately coming off more as adorable than intimidating. He watched with anger as his yami decided now would be a good time to go back to the honeycomb, chewing and biting at the treat easily.

Huffing in impatience, Ryou pushed his dark onto the couch. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

The tomb-robber raised a brow and shrugged, taking another bite out of the comb. "Why should I?"

The lighter boy pursed his lips. When their relationship had first begun, these little moments when his dark would leave him hanging would usually cause him some degree of hurt and fear. However over time he had learned that it wasn't because he was undesirable; Bakura liked to push his buttons was all it seemed to be. But now Ryou wasn't afraid. He knew how to push buttons too.

Straddling his others hips, Ryou blinked innocently, and brought one of his fingers to the honey-covered crest on his torso, and brought the other hand underneath his pants, burrowing even deeper until he was firmly gripping his neglected erection.

Bakura's eyes shot open and he paused in the process of his next bite.

Grinning, Ryou rolled his head backwards in a slight moan of pleasure as his hand gently squeezed over the burgeoning flesh while he rocked backwards and forwards over the bulge in his dark's lap. While he still maintained rational thought, he brought his left hand, now thoroughly drenched in honey, up to his lips and rather than lick it tantalizingly brought it into his mouth and sucked it dry, all the while staring his lover straight in the eye as he rocked harder against his hips.

Letting his finger come out from his seemingly starved lips, the boy imitated his dark by letting out a wet pop as the digit was released. A wave of pleasure crashed over him as his hand squeezed harder on the sensitive flesh. He winked playfully. "Because I think it's safe to say that I don't _necessarily_ need you around to finish this…"

The honeycomb had now dripped the remainder of it's contents onto his partners bare chest, still poised just in front of his mouth. Making a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sigh, he leaned forward and took the last of the honeycomb in his mouth. This time he paused to suck the amber liquid off his lovers stiff fingers, then lazily leaned forward and used his tongue to retrieve the puddle of sweetness on the tanned chest. His eyes shifted upwards to glance at his yami, who had his face fixed down in a grimace. Daringly laughing at the older teen, Ryou kissed a pattern over his lovers chest. "Wow…hard to tell…"

The darker half huffed out, "Hard to tell what?"

The gentler boy smiled mischievously up at him, and gave another sharp jerk to his own member while rocking their hips together again. "What the best-tasting thing I've had today I wonder."

He gently bit down on the tomb-robber's collarbone, speaking idly while the body underneath him began to writhe. "The cotton candy was quite sweet…"

He resisted a jump of surprise when Bakura started kneading his butt. "But the honey was sooo rich," he told him, sucking ruthlessly on the pale neck.

"However…," he continued, kissing his lovers jaw line. "I must admit," he finished with a playful kiss to the angled nose. "You've got to be the tastiest thing I've had all day."

Ending on that note, the boy lunged forward and kissed his dark for all he was worth.

Growling loudly, a sound that caused the hikari to whine in appreciation, Bakura pushed the boy back off his lap slightly and harshly undid the snap at his own pants. Somehow hoisting both his and Ryou's lower halves off the couch enough so he could push his worn jeans down, the Thief King snarled with a grin, "You're really starting to become an impudent little wench aren't you?"

Ryou just grinned back. "I can read you like a book now my thief…I think I deserve a little impudence."

Bakura grabbed his light's preoccupied hand, lifting it out of his pants so he could examine the palm and finger tips. Finely manicured nails, although a few had random bits of dirt under them due to the day at the fair; long fingers, each knuckle well rounded and just a slight shade lighter than the rest of his hand; and a smooth palm, that was now lightly covered with the essence from his light.

Smiling, he took the hand and traced the line of liquid with his mouth. "You know aibou? I've got to disagree with you."

The distracted teen raised a brow in acknowledgement, watching with fascination as his dark cleaned his hand.

Smirking, he began to nibble at the pale fingers. "_You_ are the tastiest this evening."

With that, he flipped his giggling hikari onto his back on the couch, and after a quick yank on the olive green pants, plunged into the boy.

Ryou gasped, long used to having Bakura inside of him, prepared or not. However when his dark thrust heavily into him the boy buried his head into the cushions. Used to it? Well…

He bucked his hips up against his dark, seeking more of the incredible pleasure. Sweat emitted from his pale form as he wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist. "Bakura…please…," he moaned, knowing his other would understand his need. Lifting the boy's lower body higher into the air, Bakura roughly lunged deeper into him, hitting his mark as his member brushed against the gland within, causing the hikari to yelp and arch off the couch. Mercilessly he pounded into the child, searching more of the scorching, euphoric heat the boy gave so willingly. So warm and willing---so…warm!

"Gods! Ah! Ryou---" Bakura finished with a growl as he came into the lighter boy, pumping several finishing strokes against his prostate that ended with Ryou emitting a loud scream.

He collapsed against his light, breathing heavily. He didn't want to crush the boy, so perhaps he should have moved…but when his hikari's arms wrapped around him, he couldn't find it in him to pull away.

They remained that way for some time, content to enjoy each other's simple company, until Ryou said timidly, contradicting the eager lover he was just minutes before, "Um…'Kura?"

"Hm?" Bakura said lazily.

"I think we need a shower…"

Bakura noted with some amusement that he was currently sticking to his lover. "Haha…well, I agree."

The boy made an effort to move, but in vain for his love wouldn't let him up. "Um…aren't you going to let me up?"

The Thief King grinned. "Only on one condition."

His light looked warily up at his chocolate eyes. "What's that?"

His tomb-robber winked. "Wanna join me?"

Ryou smiled playfully and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "Also only on one condition." Bakura waited, and Ryou pulled him down to whisper something in his ear...

Not even bothering to let the boy down, Bakura sprinted to the bathroom. However he returned alone not five seconds later to retrieve the forgotten caramel apple, all the while grinning like a fool.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
